Jose
Jose is a contestant from Survivor: Mamanuca Islands. Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Jose began Survivor: Mamanuca Islands originally on the red Yawa tribe. He kept to himself for the first few days, observing his tribe members forming alliances instead of entering one. Yawa won all three immunity challenges they had together, which allowed Jose to relax and share his infectious personality with others. This later transpired into Jose entering a partnership with Ika. At the tribe switch on Day 9, Jose remained on Yawa along with Kieran and Tom whilst being joined by Neda from Soko and Bill from Levu. Despite not previously aligning with them, Jose agreed to keep the Yawa Men strong because he was already familiar with their behaviours. On a high from two immunity challenge wins, Neda approached the Yawa Men and told her that Bill should be blindsided because she was in possession of a Hidden Immunity Idol. When Yawa lost immunity, Neda and Jose pretended to vote with Bill for Kieran but the entire tribe unanimously blindsided Bill. At this point, Jose made the merge in a comfortable alliance with his friends Ika and Neda, and their allies Karlos and Will. The five agreed to vote for Deborah, believing she was least likely to hold an idol. This however caused a tied between Deborah and Will, who the Levu Five voted for. At the revote, Jose kept his vote for Deborah but Neda, Kieran and Tom switched their vote and Will was voted out. Now in the minority, the Levu Five controlled the votes to eliminate Karlos and outsiders Kieran and Tom. With eight players remaining in the game, Ika and Neda campaigned against each other to the Levu Five. With his feet firmly planted with Ika, the pair were able to convince Chanelle, Isabelle and Raph to vote with them and Neda was voted out. The Levu Five reunited at the following vote, targeting Ika who they considered more threatening. However, she played her idol and with the only two votes that counted from her and Jose, Chanelle was voted out. With a shortage in allies, Jose and Ika went on a mad search for an idol that Jose ended up finding. Ika then told Jose that she was approached by Isabelle and Raph to separate Nigerian sisters Deborah and Hannah. The pair agreed that Ika would vote for Hannah, but Jose would vote for Raph in case the girls surprised them at tribal with an idol. No idol was played and Hannah was voted out. The Final Five was the final opportunity for Jose's idol to get played, and he decided to use it on Ika because he believed the remaining Levu Alliance would vote for her. Unfortunately, the Levu Alliance predicted this move and put all their votes on Jose. With a wasted idol and three votes against him, Jose was made the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Isabelle to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Jose, Ellody, Xavier and Jack hold the record for the latest date of playing an idol, being on Day 37. Category:Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Castaways